One of the most successful anchors in use today is the Danforth type anchor which includes a shank having an eye at one end, the other end being pivotally secured to a stock which extends through a crown box, the anchor further including right-hand and left-hand flukes which extend towards the eye on the shank, the front end of each fluke terminating in a bill and the rear end of each fluke being rigidly secured to the crown box and the stock. The crown box limits the amount of pivoting of the shank to approximately 30.degree. to either side of a midpoint, thus permitting the bills of the flukes to dig into the bottom. This form of anchor, while performing very successfully, has the disadvantage in that its assembly is relatively complex. Thus, each of the flukes is made from a fluke plate and a flange plate which extends at right angles to the fluke, the two parts being welded to each other. The crown box is also an assembly of a number of components which must be precisely welded to each other. Because of the number of parts which must be welded together the costs of Danforth type anchor tend to be higher than those which can be made with less assembly time.